


Total eclipse of hearth

by KayleeK



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex Toys, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: Rick and MortyIncest





	Total eclipse of hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenKristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/gifts).



> I'm new into this fandom, I started this fanfic after reading few fanfics.   
> I started to write the first one on my way home from night shifts.   
> And excuse my english please, it's not my first language.  
> Have a nice read.

Broken arrow

  
Morty couldn't sleep, when he knows that his, now and only, love interest sleeps in the room next to his. He knows, that this kind of love is forbidden. Why it has to be this smelly, drunk idiot? Yes, his very own granddad. Even the walls are so thin, that he can hear his drunk breath. Well, actually that sound makes him so horny.   
"Shit!" he mumbled. He was horny as hell and wanted Rick's dick in his ass. His hand slipped in his pyjama pants and starts stroking his dick. Throught wall, he can hear that Rick's awake, probably needs go to the bathroom. He can even hear Rick peeing and flushing. Then him going to sleep again.   
Morty is trying to satisfy himself, but it was difficult. Maybe if he saw Rick's dick. Just one look.   
Morty sneaks into Rick's room. His boner hurts him.   
"R-Rick?" He wanted to be sure, that Rick's asleep again. When there's no answer, Morty comes closer to his bed and moved his blanket. God! He's sleepin' naked. Morty has full view of Rick's dick. His body started shaking. He want him so bad. One thought came across his mind. He can try to prepare himself for rick's dick. He once saw it on one porn video.   
Morty licked his index finger and his middle finger, then slowly, gently pushed on his own anus. He gasps for breath. This was uncomfortable, but he needs to prepare for that fat old man's dick, which je starts gently stroking.  
When he's middle onto it and tiny, qiuet moans od Rick's name, comes from his mouth, he can hear:   
"Hey! K-kiddo, wh-*buurp* what ya t-think you doin'?" Morty comes to his senses. He rushed to the corner of the room.   
"I-iam sorry!" Morty starts crying And covering his face with hands. Even thougt his dick is exposed to Rick.   
"Ya t-think, tha- *buurp* that ya start this shit And d-don't finish?" Rick's voice sings, that he's mad. Rick reached for Morty on the dark of the night. And both falls on bed.   
"G-get to work, kiddo~," Morty just stared ať Rick's now rock hard dick. Still crying, he gently rubs tip with his thumb. Just in moment little of precum comes out. Morty started using it as a lube, so it was easier to stroke his dick.   
"Ya love iiit, right?" *Buurp* "C'mon, buddy! Lick it! Take it with *buuurp* your filthy small mouth!" Rick tangled his long fingers info Morty's hair as he takes his whole size down his throath. It was amazing for Rick to feel inside his young mouth. Something he wanted to try, but didn't had balls to break the little trust, his awesome grandson and him has between them. But now it seems that Morty is little perv all this time. He even fingered himself, as he stroked his dick.   
"R-Rick... This is not right~" Morty raises his head for a moment. Their eyes meets.   
"Yet you se- * blurp * seem to enjoy it, you piece od shiit," that's right, because of Morty's hard dick.   
"Fuck you, R-Rick!" Morty hisses throught his teeth. But he cuntinues deepthroathing his cock.   
"Aww... Love ya * bluurp * too," Rick says  ironicaly. Or that's how it sounds to Morty. Of course, how could this old, drunk man love him? Morty knows that there's no pláče for this kind of love in Rick's heart.   
His thought left as he felt that Rick is near to come in his mouth. He pushes his tongue on tip of his cock as he empties in his mouth. Morty swallows all of that.   
"Aren't ya good little boy? Now, co- * buuurp * come here,"  Morty climbs onto Rick's lap.   
"I-it's time to take ca- * blurp * care of you."   
Morty hopes that Rick's won't remember anything of this. How his grandson sucked his cock and than swallowed.   
Rick starts to rub Morty's dick on tip with his thumb. Sometimes push it a little. After few moments, silent is breaked with Morty moaning and groaning Rick's name.   
"Come for ya grand- * buuurp * grandpa, buddy," Rick kisses him on neck as he starts stroking him gently. With more pleasure, Morty's climax Is really strong. Most of it ends on Rick's stomach. "Wow. Aren't ya little slut?"   
Rick left it as it was. Morty is blushing. Je knows, that Rick likes dirty talks.   
"Just for ya, o-old man," He says as he put his arms around Rick's neck.   
"Fuck m-me, Rick." Morty whispered to Rick's ear after few seconds in total silent.   
"Gheeze! Mo- Morty! * Bluurp * How pervert are ya?" Says Rick as he grabs Morty's butt cheeks.   
"Only... For ya... Shit Rick! Fuck me al-already!"   
"I'm not going to * uurp * prepare ya. You have to." Rick is mean, but Morty is the one who want cock in his ass.   
"I-i already have... Pleaaase! Rick! I beg you!"  
"All * bluuurp * right  then!" Rick strips Young boy's pyjama pants and lubes himself. He:'s not sure, how well prepared is Morty for him.   
"Carefuly..." He whispers to Morty's ear as he pushes him on his cock. Tip goes in easily, but when he tries more, Morty starts crying in pain. He stops immidately.   
"No! Please don't stop," Morty is more worried that Rick will stop than about the pain.   
"C'mon kiddo, I don't need to hurt..." Rick freezes and doesn't finish sentence. He pushes Morty away from him.   
"A-a-are you mad?" Morty almost shouts at Rick, that takes few sips from bottle on his side table.  
"I-i-i-i don't * bluuurp * think, that you're prepared for this, shushu... Go to sleep!" Rick looks disinterested at this now.   
For Morty this look is like an he took an arrow right in his young heart and someone twists with it, broke it and pulls it outsourcing. His hearth Is bleeding.   
"Y-you old piece of shi-shit!" Morty shuts at him. Tears are rolling down from his eyes. He didn't expected this now, when both of them helped each other to cum. Now is Rick sending him away. Morty goes to his bedroom. But this night neither of them could sleep.   
What the hell was that?   
Rick tried to drunk himself to sleep. Who wasn't prepared for this? Rick or Morty?   
Now it's just him, his alcohol and darkness.  
Morty is staring at his ceiling. Why this always must happen to him? Wasn't he always there, when Rick needed him? Wasn't it enought? Now it's just him, his bedroom and darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's not the end, I'm going to continue with this.   
> Whole work have name after nice love song. And each chapter will have too.   
> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
